


The Septa and the Serpent

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: How Prince Oberyn met and wooed Tyene Sand's mother.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Oldtown

The prince of Dorne was thrilled by his brother’s decision. He immediately sent a raven to the Citadel. The most of the archmaesters gathered together. They had the opposite reaction. “Prince Oberyn of House Martell wishes to study here. What are we going to do?” His voice trembled.

“He is a prince. We can’t refuse him.”

“He’s the ‘RED VIPER’! Where are we going to house such a deadly immoral man? We can’t place him with the other novices. We all heard the rumor about the demise of his last rival.”

“The lords here regard the Dornish as only slightly better than Ironborn. They completely abhor those fiendish Ironborn. None of them will welcome him.”

“I know where the prince can reside,” Maester Riston begrudgingly advised. “He can stay in one of our homes.”

“Whose house do you have in mind?”

Maester Riston groaned, “Archmaester Garizon.” All the archmaesters in attendance quickly agreed. The problem wasn’t with Archmaester Garizon. It had been with Septa Fulvi, who presided over his house. He knew the archmaester would defer to her. He took an acolyte with him. Septa Fulvi was working in the garden. Maester Riston bowed his head to her. “Septa Fulvi, you have the honor of hosting Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell. He is coming to learn at the Citadel.”

The septa was the image of sweetness, until her tongue moved. “Ten gold dragons.”

“What?!”

“I’ll let him stay if you give the orphanage ten gold dragons.”

“We can’t afford that.”  
“Well then,” Septa Fulvi returned to pruning a bush. “Enjoy finding different accommodation for the prince.”

Maester Riston moaned, “one gold dragon.”

“Eight.”

“Three.”

“Five.”

“Fine.”

“We gladly welcome your guest and your donation.” She shook the maester’s hand with her dirty hand.

Naturally, Maester Riston had been given the assignment of escorting Prince Oberyn to Archmaester Garizon’s house. He couldn’t wait to wash his hands of this assignment. Prince Oberyn refused the carriage. The young prince demanded to go on horseback. During the entire trip, Prince Oberyn complained about the quality of horse. “Is Oldtown filled with decrypt steeds?”

The maester struggled to maintain a polite smile. They finally arrived at the house. “Archmaester Garizon is delighted to have you. He has everything arrange for your arrival.” Maester Riston knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again. “The archmaester is an expert in poisons with many years of experience.” An awkward silence made him bang harder on the door. He breathed out a sigh of relief, when someone opened the door, “Septa Fulvi.”

Prince Oberyn had never seen such a beautiful porcelain skin woman before. He bowed, “my lady.”

“Is this the prince?” Septa Fulvi wasn’t impressed. “I was hoping for more scales.”

Maester Riston panicked. “She didn’t mean that. Septa Fulvi just had a long day volunteering at –“

“I believe that I would know what I meant more than you.” She retorted. “We are busy right now.” She lifted up a pair of pants that she was mending. “Have your steward carry in his belongings.”

The steward was promptly ordered to bring in the prince’s belongings. Maester Riston want to flee as soon as he could. He was afraid to peer at the prince’s supposedly livid face. Matters got worse as they entered the kitchen. Archmaester Garizon was obsessed with chemicals that he was boiling in a pot. “Archmaester Garizon, your honored guest had arrived.”

The archmaester had dark gray hair, which ended at his ears. He looked briefly away from his experiment. “Oh, I was hoping that was the witch with my Bufo Sweat poison.”

“Bufo Sweat?” The prince was intrigued.

“A rare frog in the Neck has an unusual affect on people.” Archmaester Garizon returned to his experiment. “Ahh, foam.”

Septa Fulvi told the steward as she sat down at the table. “You can place his belonging down the hallway in the last room on the right.”

“I’ll leave you to get settle in,” Maester Riston excused himself. “Good day.”

Prince Oberyn inspected the mixture in the pot. “Why are you thinning the poison?”

“Almost done,” Archmaester Garizon missed the question as he concentrated on the experiment.

Septa Fulvi grabbed a torn pair of pants out of her stack. “A cure can be a poison, and a poison can become a cure. What does it depend on?”

“The amount,” Prince Oberyn’s eyes lit up. “A drop of Nightshade is a cure. Three drops of Nightshade are death.”

“I have some Nightshade growing in my garden next to the peach trees.” The archmaester ordered, “Ihaca bucket now.” The steward promptly rose and put out the fire. “Hmm, I should probably introduce everyone. This boy is my steward Ihaca. You’ve already met Septa Fulvi. You’ll meet her novice in the morning. Lessons will begin tomorrow morning or afternoon… or when ever I wake up. That’s about it except for one thing.” He wiggled his finger and motioned Prince Oberyn to come close. The old man whispered to the prince. “We’re all poisonous here.” Archmaester Garizon chuckled and pulled back his head. “Fulvi, please show our Dornish prince to his room.”

“Of course,” Septa Fulvi put down the material and escorted him to his new bedchambers. It seemed big to a servant. Royalty would view it as a rather small dull room. There was one window, desk, bookcase and bed.

“Cozy,” Prince Oberyn barely glanced at the room. His eyes were instead checking her out.

“Breakfast is served at dawn. If you don’t retrieve it then, the meal will be either cold or eaten. All dirty clothes should be placed in the first basket by the door. The second basket is for any torn clothes. If you don’t it, then you’ll have to walk around naked until you do.”

“Would that bother you?” He sat down on the bed, “stiff, yet soft.”

“We have one stool closet, which is down at the end of the hallway.” Septa Fulvi continued. “You will spend most of your time studying at the Citadel with the archmaesters. At the house, you aren’t allowed to enter anyone else’s room without their permission. The archmaester and I have routinely visitors coming here. Be polite and courteous to them.”

“What do your visitors come here for?” He smirked, “your sweet counsel?”

“Something like that.”

“Will you provide me with counsel sometime late at night?”

She blushed slightly. “I understand how lonely it can be for a handsome man like yourself.” She bent down near the end of the bed, “if you ever need some company.” She stood up slowly holding up a large brown snake. “Darling here love embraces at night.” She saw the hint of fear in his eyes. “She is a harmless mud snake and native to Oldtown. Though, I fear Darling might be too much for you. Come on, pretty girl.” Septa Fulvi placed the snake on her shoulders. “Let’s find a silly rat for you. My grace, dinner will be served in two hours.” The door shut behind her.

Dinner felt like an interrogation. The archmaester didn’t engage in polite conversations about family and local events. He tested Prince Oberyn’s general knowledge. The prince never backed down from a challenge. Septa Fulvi stopped the questioning. “Garizon, it’s nice that you’re taking an interest in this pupil. Aren’t you supposed to be giving attention to Acolyte Alfador?”

“Well,” Archmaester Garizon stroked his beard. “I should, but he is such a dull young man. I told Ebrose once this boy could put anyone to sleep.”

They all laughed and retired for the night. Prince Oberyn awoke to the aroma of sweet apples and peaches. A young girl had been siting at the table next to a barrel of apples and peaches. She went to fetch him a plate of food. She kept her head down and bit her bottom lip a little as she handed the plate to him. Prince Oberyn still caught a glimpse of her nose which had ridge of dimples and her blueish green eyes. “What is this?”

“Baked apples, cheese and some black bread. I saved it for you.” The little ten-year-old girl played with her fingers nervously.

“Thank you.”

“Are you the… prince?”

“I am.”

“I knew it!” the girl exclaimed and then became instantly embarrassed. Her voice lowered. “You look like a prince.”

“You look like a pretty young lady. I’m curious. What color is your hair?”

She carefully lifted up her hood a little to reveal a small patch of red hair.

“Lovely,” he picked up his fork. “Back in Dorne, we have some majestic sand steeds with fiery red manes.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“You know what else sounds good.” Septa Fulvi suddenly appeared in the room. “You peeling apples.” The little girl sat back down. Septa Fulvi regarded the prince. “You were supposed to be up two hours ago.” Fulvi grabbed a knife and joined in peeling apples. “Prince Oberyn, this is novice Airic.” She glared at his food. “You will not take advantage of her generosity.”

“You don’t like Dornish. Do you?” He accused.

Septa Fulvi narrowed her eyes. “I have nothing against the Dornish. It’s princes that I find taxing and dull.”

“Oh yes,” Airic confirmed. “The dragon prince played his harp at the last harvest festival. Every lady in attendance was in tears except for Septa Fulvi.”

“Most dragon princes breath smoke,” Prince Oberyn leaned back in his chair. “I don’t blame her boredom. However, most Dornish princes’ blood is fire.”

“We’ll see,” Septa Fulvi’s voice was highly doubtful.

Airic beamed at him. “Is this the reason that the warrior princess of turtles fell in love with the Dornish prince? The archmaester fell asleep before he finished telling the story.” The prince softly chuckled. “So, I don’t know that one. I know the tale about the Dornish maiden and the dragon knight.”

“The Dornish maiden?” Prince Oberyn rose an eyebrow at Septa Fulvi.

“We don’t have time for stories now.” Septa Fulvi stated. “The prince must leave for his lessons at the Citadel. Perhaps, later.”

His lessons were given by pompous archmaesters. His fellow novices had been cold towards him. Prince Oberyn didn’t care. He came here to learn. He had to admit that he found little Airic company refreshing. She was always happy to see him. She was like a sweet little sister. On the other hand, Septa Fulvi had been a stern mystery to him.

One afternoon, Prince Oberyn, Septa Fulvi and Airic were eating together since the maester lessons had been cancel for the day. One of the archmaesters were ill. Airic begged Septa Fulvi to tell the story of the Dornish maiden and the dragon knight. The septa relented. “The Dornish soldiers ambushed the young king. The arrogant king and all his men except for two were vanquished. One knight proved to be a coward. The other was –“

“Gallant and brave,” Airic uttered excited.

“Yes, he was,” Fulvi smirked. “He had also been a Targaryen who was related to the king. The Dornish men decided to humiliate the Dragonknight, thus humiliate all Targaryens. They had him striped naked and thrown in a crow cage. They probably conceived the idea from the Vulture King’s demise. Many people who heard this tale didn’t realize two things. First, that cruel evil deeds…” She waited for Airic to answer.

“Spawns more cruel evil deeds.”

“Good,” Septa Fulvi praised her. “Second, the Dragonknight, Aemon, had been held in a crow cage for several days. He should have died from either thirst or harsh sun before King Baelor saved him. He would have if not for the Dornish maiden, who took pity on him. Each night, she bravely snuck him water, some bread and lotion. Some maesters believed her to the serpent handler’s daughter because she later brought him water and food after they placed Aemon over the serpents’ pit. No one knows her name. The Dornish maiden never told Aemon her name, when he requested it. Her kind deed was a risk to her life probably even years later. Still, Queen Naerys commissioned a statue of the Maiden be sent to Castle Wyl.”

“It never got there. I would have heard of it.” Prince Oberyn casted doubt on her story.

“You’re right.” Fulvi was unfazed by it. “The statue was mistakenly sent to Starfall. By the time, it was returned to the Red Keep. The queen died. The unworthy king granted it to his grand maester. The grand maester, in turn, gave it to the Citadel. The statue of the Maiden still stands inside the Citadel to this very day. Her black hair onyx, moonstone skin and a gown of silver and red gold hidden in some dark forgotten corner.”

Prince Oberyn thought it was a sweet story. He didn’t believe it to be true, until he walked past the statue during a history lesson. No women were allowed in the Citadel. How could she have known about it? He wondered this as he went along with Archmaester Garizon to do an experiment. They rode to the dungeons.

“I have never been to Dorne.” Archmaester Garizon stood outside the dungeon waiting. “They say your people are sneaky in battle. I haven’t heard that your people’s politics are as sneaky. They need to be sneaky if you are to truly understand the method of Oldtown.”

“Are politics here very underhanded?” Oberyn noticed servants diverting their gaze from them.

“Oldtown is indeed the art of deception. Most deceptive people that you wouldn’t guess are the septons. There are three kinds of septons, naïve ones, pleasing ones and the sneaky ones. I find the naïve one mostly stupid. The pleasing one have the most annoying false smiles. The sneaky ones are quite useful.”

“Though the pleasing ones with the best smiles do become High Septons.” Septa Fulvi crept towards them. “I got more Bufo sweat and Wolfbane from the woods witch.”

“Why would you fetch the potions?” Prince Oberyn watched her give some potions to the archmaester.

“Her mother is a woods witch. It’s only reasonable that she could get the best price. Come on,” Archmaester Garizon beckoned them to follow him.

Prince Oberyn strolled along beside her. “Do you know any spells?”

“Most witches do the same work as maester.” She quickly took offence. “They have no chains to entice people.”

Archmaester Garizon spoke to the gaoler, who gave them permission to experiment on five men. All the prisoner had been sentenced to be tortured. He prepared the potions.

“Are you here to kill us?”

“Oh no,” the archmaester calmed the prisoners down. “We aren’t even here to harm you. These potions are for questioning instead of brutal torture.” Though, one of the potions did kill a prisoner. The rest of the prisoners were placed in various states similar to being drunk. “Bufo Sweat causes the victim to see things that aren’t there. I’m combining it in hopes of finding a mixture to make a man talk painlessly. The Lord Confessor would like something more effective and less scaring for nobles.” He explained to the prince. He stayed to observe the affects on the prisoner for a few hours. His body began to ache, so he retired. He left Septa Fulvi and the prince to document the effects. They remained in the dungeon until almost sunset.

He was delighted that she accompanied him on horseback. “Who taught you how to ride?” They rode through the streets of the city.

“My father.”

“Who is your father?”

“He was a simple septon of a small village.”

“I didn’t think that they were allowed to do such a thing.”

“They aren’t, but many do in secret. The whole village knew about my mother and father. It was a poor village. They had one sept, which served also as a motherhouse and an orphanage. Besides my father, there was only an old blind septa. My mother is the only healer around. There is no one to complain to about them. I believe none of the villagers would tell even if they could.”

“So, you became a septa after your father’s death.”

“Of course, you must find me rather dull.”

He shook his head, “On the contrary. You’re one of the few intriguing women.” They came across a butcher putting up a sign in bastard Valyrian. “Backroom Delights,” Prince Oberyn interpreted the sign. “Do you have many people here, who speak bastard Valyrian?”

“Very few around here,” Septa Fulvi answered. “He didn’t put up the sign to get foreigners to buy his meat. It’s a secret sign for his black brothel.”

“How would a septa know about such a place?”

“I thought that was obvious. I help anyone including princes.”

He gazed into her eyes. “I would gladly welcome your help day or … night.”

“I’ll pray for you.” She galloped faster.

His lessons appeared less challenging and unpredictable than the septa. There was a knock on the door one day before the sun rose. He immediately grabbed his dagger to check who it was. A woman in a cloak leaped back as he opened the door. “I’m sorry. I must have the wrong house.”

He noticed the young woman’s provocative attire underneath the cloak. Septa Fulvi nudged him aside. “Do you need some counsel?”

“Uh yes.”

“Don’t worry. You’re in the right place.” Septa Fulvi gently took the woman’s arm and directed her to her room. They stayed there for about an hour. When they finished, they walked by Prince Oberyn, who was sitting waiting for them.

“Good day,” He tilted his head towards the woman.

“Greetings,” the woman curtseyed awkwardly. “Thank you, septa. I’ll remember to pray every day to the Bride. Goodbye.” She walked out the door.

“She seems very devout,” Prince Oberyn said sarcastically.

Septa Fulvi went to make breakfast. “I hope you weren’t listening in on us.”

“I would never pry into a lady’s private affairs.”

“And I would never beat a man bloody.” She lit a fire to cook the food.

“Though, it was easy to determine her reason for coming. Is she well?”

“The swelling should heal in a few days.”

“So, you offer discreet service.” He stretched his legs out under the table. “Does the archmaester know about this?”

“He gave me his blessing. Besides, we all have our secrets.”

The archmaester’s secret were discovered another morning. He was shocked to find an older woman in the kitchen one morning. She had dark gray hair. She looked very familiar to him. Novice Airic had been serving her breakfast. The girl abruptly left her cooking and greeted him. “Good morning, my prince. I’m making cooked eggs with dragon pepper.”

“Sounds good,” Prince Oberyn rubbed her head.

The old woman looked him over up and down. “Prince Oberyn. Oh my, you’ve grown more handsome, since last I saw you. If I had known, I would have fought to have you stay with us for your exile.”

“You know Lady Hunter?!” Airic gave Prince Oberyn a plate of food.

He grabbed a fork, “briefly. She spoke mostly with my mother.”

“Sweet girl,” Lady Hunter patted Airic’s hand. “Please go out and play. We’ll be fine.” Airic turned to him. Prince Oberyn nodded in agreement, and she raced outside.

“I didn’t think a… brothel owner would still service men. If I had known, I would have chosen you.” He took a bite of his meal.

“Oh, you charmer,” Lady Hunter giggled. “You did like girl that I picked for you.”

“Very much. She was very lively.”

“I thought that would please you. I have never been the prettiest girl or the most entertaining prostitute. My talent lied in knowing what a man wants. You desired an agile passionate girl. Would you like a girl now? I know life of a maester can be taxing at times.”

“I’m fine. I am curious. How long have you and the archmaester been dear friends for?”

“Since we were both novices,” she recalled fondly. “He couldn’t pay for my services the first time, so he cooked me this precise meal. There is nothing more sensual than a man cooking for you. Does your lady know how to cook?” Lady Hunter judged his expression. “Ah you haven’t caught her yet.”

“She has proven challenging. I do enjoy a challenge.”

Lady Hunter offered, “I could assist you. I know quite a bit of information.” He shook his head slightly. “You doubt me. That’s alright.” She picked up a book from off the table. “The Lives of the Four Kings. Do you know why my brothel is called the Treasure House? During King Baelor the Blessed reign, he got rid of all prostitution in King’s Landing. The hypocrite king never did get rid of the Prince Aegon the Whore. In any regards, the septons in Oldtown didn’t wish to be overshadowed by the king. They successfully forced Lord Hightower to rid the city of brothels. Most of the prostitutes left, while others went into hiding. Officially, the Treasure House sold jewelry, but in private…” She rose her eyebrow.

Prince Oberyn grinned, “What happen to those who left?”

“Half of the girls here went to Lannisport. Some of the girls in King’s Landing were said to have gone to Driftmark. Now, that I have proven myself, ask me your question.”

“Septa Fulvi.”

“My naughty dangerous prince,” Lady Hunter brushed her hair behind her ear. “You do like playing with fire. I know only the rumors about her and what Garizon told me. She has been privately banned from the Starry Sept.”

“Why?”

“She publicly swore to kill Septon Hegartea. Then, he was found beaten to death inside the sept.”

“They suspected her of the crime?”

“They are very certain that she did it. Fulvi was the last one seen with the septon and the whip used to kill him. Yet, they never brought up charges against her. They feared going before the judges. The whip belonged to someone else. Some nameless high lord refused to testify that she took it or that he owned it. The judges would have, no doubt dismissed the charges against her. Three maesters examined the corpse of the septon. They discovered no known poison. They still couldn’t determine the reason for Septon Hegartea willing letting himself be scourge to death. There was no marks or bruises from chains nor did anyone find chains in the sept. The judges never would believe a woman could do that.”

“She used a potion on him.” Prince Oberyn was amazed that she not only knew how to use poisons but discovered a new one.

“It’s part of the reason for Garizon hiring her. It might also be the reason that you’re here as well. A handsome man could loosen a woman’s tongue.”

Before the prince could respond, Airic and a little boy rushed in. “My prince,” she curtseyed. “Lock thinks Darling is going to lay eggs soon.”

“Sweet child,” Lady Hunter shifted away from her. “Keep that creature away from me.”

Prince Oberyn approached Airic and stared at the mud snake on her shoulder. “Her scales do look more radiant today. It’s a good sign that she is with child.”

“Do you have eggs?”

Lady Hunter’s head dropped into her hands. Prince Oberyn chuckled as he answered Airic’s odd question. “I had an egg once. It hatched into my beautiful daughter Nymeria.”

“Are you married?” Septa Fulvi came inside.

“Almost,” Prince Oberyn reflected. “That would have made my brother and mother glad. However, the girl and her father raised the bride price. They were dumbfounded, when I chose not to pay for both her hand in marriage and our daughter. I got a wetnurse and my daughter. We promptly left Volantis.” He had routinely sent messages to his sister and inquired of his daughter.

He also routinely got into fights. Some fights were proper duels and practice. Brawls hadn’t been hard to find especially in ports. Many townspeople loathed the foreigners. They would harass people in inns or tavern. Prince Oberyn was playing cyvasse in the Paramour Inn, when six men strolled in looking for a fight. They spotted a group from Myr. Prince Oberyn didn’t normally interfere. The men were armed and threating even the small children in the group. He couldn’t stand for that. “Men don’t harm children.”

“Begone foreign filth!”

“And men don’t flee from vermin.” Oberyn stepped between them and the Myrish mother and her children. It always amazed him the stupidity of men attempting to pull out long swords in small spaces. He took them out in seconds.

Of course, this attracted unwanted attention of the City Watch. They didn’t know that he was a Dornish Prince nor would they have probably cared. The men were about to arrest him.

When Septa Fulvi interceded on his behalf, she had an old septa and novice Airic with her. Novice Airic checked the condition of the Myrish children, who seemed happy to see her. Their parent gave her an angry look. Airic kept a respectful distance. Septa Fulvi proved undaunted as she spoke to the guards. “Brave sirs, I humbly beg your pardon. This man is doing the work of the Warrior. I swear there is nothing to be concern about.” Her voices sounded as sweet and innocent as her appearance. Prince Oberyn was impressed.

The City Watch hadn’t been fully convinced by her performance. “Why would you get involved with nonbelievers?”

“A good mother has affection for all children.” Septa Fulvi slipped coins into a guard’s hand as she shook it. “A good father is a clever judge of his time.”

“Fine,” the City Watch men departed.

Prince Oberyn slid over to Septa Fulvi. “I’m your dashing warrior now.” He whispered. She glared at him. “You know I could have dealt with that myself.”

“Less dead bodies to get rid of,” Septa Fulvi retorted.

“Prince Oberyn,” the older septa greeted him. She was still a handsome woman despite the wriggles on her face. “I’m Septa Lyra. Septa Fulvi has spoken of you.”

“Fondly, I hope.”

Septa Lyra missed his subtle tease to Septa Fulvi. “Yes, she mentioned how you’re intelligent and a very skilled fighter. We were wondering if you please accompany us to –“

“We shouldn’t impose on the prince’s time.” Septa Fulvi cut her off.

“It’s such a dangerous place.” Septa Lyra argued.

Prince Oberyn enjoyed Septa Fulvi’s discomfort. “It would be no trouble at all. I would be delighted to escort and defend you ladies from any harm.” He could see Septa Fulvi trying to conceal her annoyance as he attempted to conceal his amusement.

Septa Lyra was relieved to have him nearby as they talked to a scary looking man at the port. Prince Oberyn could see that she was frighten of the man. He was a red priest. Red priests and priestesses were known for burning people alive. Prince Oberyn wondered why the septas were talking to him, while Airic excitedly introduced the prince to her friend from Essos. “This is Veata. She is a novice like me.”

The difference was Veata had been a novice for the red priest. Prince Oberyn could tell by her scarlet gown, simple braided black hair and a tiny ruby necklace. He found it adorable the two girls trying to converse in the other’s native language. Veata was learning the Common Tongue. Airic had been learning Bastard Valyrian. They both spoke the new language poorly. Yet, they kept endeavoring in a friendly manner. He believed in time that they would be successful.

“I work motherhouse when done,” Veata said in the Common Tongue.

“A motherhouse?” That didn’t sound right to him.

Airic’s Valyrian proved worse to understand. She paused from her practice briefly to explain to Prince Oberyn what was going on. “We’re supporting building a motherhouse here to help the townspeople from Essos.”

“There is already a motherhouse. Why build another one?”

“The orphans who are staying with us don’t have enough room. This new motherhouse will have priestesses, who can care for them and speak the people’s native language.”

“Do you have the High Septon’s permission?”

Septa Lyra overheard his question, “not yet. We gained permission from Lord Hightower. Once the High Septon sees the fine results, I know he’ll change his mind.” She was too optimistic. Prince Oberyn figured it would more likely infuriate him. “Still, I rather not involve the red priest in this. The Summer Isle priestess would be a better choice for control of the motherhouse.”

“He has a group of soldiers at his command.” Septa Fulvi reasoned with her again as they walked towards their horses. “The motherhouse needs to be able to protect the women and children that come to it.”

“I understand they did throw mud at us once.”

“That wasn’t mud.”

Septa Lyra cringed in disgust. She climbed on top of the cart and grabbed the reins. Airic was about to join her. “I’m sorry, novice. We have –“

“Made new arrangements for you to stay with us.” Septa Fulvi grabbed her shoulder. “Darling misses you, and you’ll have your own room.”

Airic saw the truth. “There are too many children in the motherhouse.”

“Indeed,” Septa Lyra bid them a good day. She rode off.

“Wonderful,” Prince Oberyn lifted the girl up and placed her on Septa Fulvi’s horse. “It will be nice to have one kind lady in the house.”

“True,” Septa Fulvi grabbed the reins. While they were riding back to the house, she caught sight of the Checkered Hazard inn. It reminded her of a task. “I have some business to attend to there. Could you please take Airic back?”

Prince Oberyn noticed the sort of men coming from that inn. “It isn’t safe. I’m coming with you.”

“I’ll be alright.” She removed her hood. He saw her golden silk hair.

“It wasn’t a request.” He jumped off his horse. “Evil men are desirous of beautiful things.”

“That they do,” her downcast remark wasn’t what he had expected. Septa Fulvi kneeled down to Airic. “Stay by the prince. Don’t leave his side for a moment.” She kept the little girl between them as they walked inside the inn.

Prince Oberyn picked out the cleanest table in the place. That didn’t mean much. He ordered them drinks. “The ladies will have cider. Do you have any Dornish reds?”

The tavern wench shrugged. “We have some hippocras and Arbor Gold.”

“My love will take some Northern black beer.” Septa Fulvi mischievously grinned as the wench fetched the drinks. “Did you know Archmaester Garizon, Ebrose and Walgrave drank this beer?” The prince took a sip of his beer and spit it out. “They did drink it on a bet.” She covered her giggling with her hand. “Pardon me, I must use the privy.” She didn’t go there, instead she snuck into a secret room in the back.

Prince Oberyn was dubious about her going there. Still, he let her play at her own game especially since everyone else was. The inn was a den of gambling such as cards and animal fights.

“Gambling is wrong.” Airic spoke like a true proper novice septa.

There were many things wrong in this place. A half-drunk man stumbled over to them table. He grabbed Airic’s arm. “How much for the girl?”

Prince Oberyn whipped out a dagger. He pointed the blade at the man’s throat. “You don’t touch children.” The man immediately let go of her. “So, you don’t forget.” Prince Oberyn pinned the man’s hand onto the table with his dagger. As the man screamed, they searched for a new table. He stumbled upon Septa Fulvi. “No one usually comes back from the privy with more,” he gestured to her bag.

“Is everything alright?” Septa Fulvi worried about how tightly Airic clung to him.

“It is now.” Prince Oberyn rubbed the little girl’s head. “We should go.”

Once they arrived at the house, Septa Fulvi made up a small bed for Airic in Archmaester Garizon’s library. Prince Oberyn peaked into her mysterious bag. It had fermented crabs and ingredients of moon tea. He grinned at how opposite the two substances were.

“Maesters have loose tongues.” Septa Fulvi tapped her foot as she caught him with his hands in her bag. “Lords and ladies are willing to pay for those things discreetly smuggled to them. The motherhouse and the orphanage could use the money.”

“I should have known,” he pulled his hands out. “You negotiated five gold dragons from the maesters for me. If you ever want to engage in something more exciting than dull stupidity.” Prince Oberyn gave her a suggestive look and tossed a small piece of crab at her.

That night, when he heard a faint knock at his door, he thought it was the septa. The door opened to reveal little Airic. “I had a bad dream.”

Prince Oberyn put on his shirt and wrapped a blanket around the girl’s shoulders. “What was the dream about?” She didn’t answer. He could tell that she felt uncomfortable mentioning it. “Many people have bad dream that scare them. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Have you ever been scared?”

“Once,” this shocked Airic. She always considered him to be a fearless knight. “My sister and I got redspots. It’s usually harmless for children except my sister got a terrible fever. The maester told me to leave my sister, so she could rest. I was afraid to leave her. I threated him with my wooden sword, when he tried to force me away. He told my mother. She allowed me to stay with Elia. My older brother obeyed the maester. Yet, he did bring a pillow and a blanket for me. I remained at my sister’s side. As her fever got worse, I became more afraid. I struggled to get her to swallow a sip of water. Thankfully, the fever broke the next morning, and my sister was alright. See even princes get scared. Did you have a nightmare about the man in the inn?”

“And about Septa Rod.”

“Septa Rod?”

“It’s what we called her in the old motherhouse. She liked to hit children especially boys. While the septon was away, she would give a boy a terrible beating for nothing. She once started beating my friend, so I threw a poisonous snake at her. It bit her, and she died.”

“Is that why you like snakes?” 

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry then,” Prince Oberyn pointed to himself. “This viper will protect you.” He hugged Airic and sang her the Dornish song “The Sandstone Necklace” until she fell asleep. He placed her on his bed and went to sleep in the small bed in the library. Septa Fulvi woke him up with a kiss on the forehead. Before he could draw her into a longer embrace, she pulled back from him. “Tease!”

“Would you forgive me for a warm meal?”

“Perhaps.”

The teasing seemed like a mild torture, when compared to some afternoons in the Citadel. Prince Oberyn and the other acolytes had been waiting for hours for the archmaester. The old man still hadn’t located the right scroll. They had finished counting each brick on the wall. Some acolytes rested their heads on the tables. One acolyte was brave enough to sing to pass the time away. He sung the “Dornish Man’s Wife” to annoy Prince Oberyn. It didn’t, so he moved onto the next song. Once he finished “Lusty Lad,” it spawned a lively discussion.

“What reasonable man would have three wives?”

“Maegor had six wives.”

“He only had like four at one time.”

“They should have written a song called “Lusty Lady” for that princess. She did have like three men.”

“Baratheons are known to be quite lusty. What about you, Martells?”

“Just me, I’m afraid.” Prince Oberyn amused, “I haven’t wooed enough women for that title yet.”

“They say Septon Hegartea was very lusty.”

This peaked Prince Oberyn’s interest. “A septon? I find that hard to believe.”

“Yes, a former Mother accused him of deflowering novices septas. The High Septon had her removed. It might have been true. An archmaester told me that the septon was beaten to death. The beating had been particularly focused on certain private parts.”

The lesson was postponed. The acolytes were allowed to retire for the day. Prince Oberyn noticed the same boy, Lock, with Airic again in the garden as he tied up the horse. She dropped a coin in the boy’s hand. “I’m sorry. We have just a halfgroat copper instead of a groat copper.”

“It’s fine.”

“What are you paying him for?” Prince Oberyn walked next to her.

“He has a special talent.” Airic saw the boy’s concern expression. “Don’t fret. We can trust the prince. Lock’s uncle is a locksmith. Lock… well, Tom can open any lock.”

Prince Oberyn rubbed his chin. “I would like to see that.” They headed inside the house. The prince took the lockbox from the archmaester’s library. He placed the box on the table. The little boy worked on the lock for about one minute, and it was opened. “Good work. That’s at least worth a silver stag.”

“This is my most valuable coin.” Lock showed him a coin from Lys. The coin had a picture of a naked woman on it. “Airic said that you visited there. Are all the women beautiful there?”

“Some are even more beautiful.”

“When I grow up, I’m going to travel there.” The boy vowed.

“Well, I’ll continue to contribute to that.” Septa Fulvi brought in a basket of fish. “If you help me tonight.” She prepared the fish and poured some melon juice on them. She cooked some of the fish for them, and the rest were for the poor in town.

“Why aren’t I coming with you?” Airic helped load the baskets.

“I need you to rest. I’ll call on your help tonight.” The septa gave no more details. Prince Oberyn stayed up studying. The archmaester applauded his diligence as he retired for bed. In truth, he had mostly stayed awake to await Septa Fulvi mysterious return. She didn’t disappoint him. Two young women in cloaks stood at her side as Septa came inside the house. She struggled to hold up the girls as they walked. Prince Oberyn promptly rose and carried one of the young women. “My bed chambers please.” They took off the women’s cloaks, and they placed the women on the bed. Septa Fulvi started issuing orders. “Airi fetch us more medicine.” The septa undressed the women, so they could treat their injuries. “Prince Oberyn, let’s see if you warranted that silver chain. You’ll help her. I’ll take care of this one.”

He poured ointments on the poor girl’s cuts and rubbed lotion on the bruises. “What terrible thing could this poor child have done to earn such wrath?”

“You don’t know. Do you?” Septa Fulvi glanced at him dumbfounded. “They’re from a black brothel. Some sick depraved men paid to do this to them. Legend has it that novice maesters conceived the idea. They brought slaves from the Free Cities and snuck them into Oldtown. The slaves didn’t know Westeros outlawed slavery. They can’t speak the Common Tongue to find out for themselves.”

“Why don’t you simply inform the City Watch about it?”

“A smuggler who snuck in wine or crab will get executed.” He could hear the disgust in Fulvi’s voice. “The men who own the black brothel receive a fine for not paying their taxes. The judges believe their claim that they didn’t know about the slaves’ background and the slave traders lies. They go back to running their brothel. The slaves are sent back to another nightmare in the Free Cities.”

They tended to the injured girls mostly silent. After they finished, the septa told Airic and Prince Oberyn to get some sleep. Airic obeyed. The prince followed her into the kitchen. “Where will you be sleeping at?”

“I don’t plan on sleeping tonight.” She put a pot of water on to boil. “I need to keep checking on the girls.”

“This is very personal for you.” Prince Oberyn could plainly see how enraged she was over the matter.

“Her name was Willow. She had been my dearest friend. We were like sisters. She would have been a wonderful septa. She was beautiful inside and out. Septon Hegartea fancied how well she flowered, and he raped her. Instead of confessing his sin, he accused her of being a whore. Willow was cast out of the sept. She had been so depressed and lost. She became easy prey for a black brothel owner. I searched for her for weeks. She was dead by the time that I found her.”

“You didn’t cry.” Prince Oberyn sensed a kindred spirit. “You sought revenge.”

“The brothel owner and the man who killed her had a nice drink of sweetsleep. They awoke tied down and gagged. A disgraced maester wanted to experiment on living men. I provided him those two men for free. The maester was attempting to learn more about death. Their corpses were fed to the pigs. As for Septon Hegartea, I had something special planned for him. There was a certain man who came to my mother for some herbs. My curiosity amused him. He had a potion that could prevent a man from being able to move but not make him fall asleep. He let me see this potion. He considered me a silly girl. I doubt he ever thought I could determine how to make potion on my own.”

“You created the potion!”

“Shh,” Septa Fulvi cautioned. “We don’t want to wake them.” She grinned wickedly. “I might have, so the septon knew how it felt. He laid there helpless, humiliated and in agony just like Willow. I’m a vicious beast.”

Prince Oberyn caressed her face. “We both are,” he kissed her. She slept in his bed, while the girls healed from their injures. He and Septa Fulvi secretly slipped some Strangler in the owner and the men’s, who had beat the girls, drinks.

After three months, the foreign girls were preparing to leave for a motherhouse far away from Oldtown. Airic was sewing clothes for them, while Prince Oberyn studied for his sixth chain.

Lock marched up over to Airic. “I need you to beat up a little girl for me.”

“What?!” Airic almost stuck her finger with her needle. “Why would you ask me to do such a thing?”

“Well, she keeps hitting my little brother with a stick. Our father said that we can never hit a girl.”

“I’ll talk to the girl’s father for you.” Prince Oberyn took a break from his reading.

“She is one of the children of the Treasure House. Her mother works there. I don’t know about the fathers. She’ll probably work there too, once she is bigger.” Lock shivered at the thought.

“Then, I’ll speak with her mother.” Prince Oberyn inquired further. “What is her name? What does she look like?”

“I don’t know the mother’s name. The girl’s name is Obara. It’s such an odd name.” Lock tilted his head and examined the prince closely. “The girl kind of looks like you.”

“Excuse me,” Septa Fulvi interrupted them. “I need to speak with Prince Oberyn in private.” She and the prince entered the house. He kissed her. She abruptly pulled away from the kiss. “I bore you. I can see it in your eyes.”

“I’m quite fond of you.”

“As a friend,” she amended. “As a lover, I bore you.” There was no hint of anger or annoyance in her voice.

“A Dornishman would never say such a thing.”

“Ever the gentleman,” she smirked. “I know also the Citadel bores you.”

“Now that I would sing ballads about.”

“Since we’ll both be leaving soon, I reason –“

He touched her shoulder. “Why would you be leaving?”

Septa Fulvi placed her hand on her belly. “A septa can’t give birth to a baby in the motherhouse.”

“Go to Dorne then.”

“Not as your mistress. The affair is over.”

“Of course not, you’ll go as the septa to my children.”

“Are you serious?” Her eyes widened. “How would your family receive me?”

“My mother and brother will tolerate it as they do with most of my deeds. My sister Elia will love to have a nephew or another niece. Do I need to pay you five gold dragons?” Prince Oberyn teased.

“Ten.”

“Eight.”

“Deal.”


	2. Dorne

The Old Palace was very intimating. There appeared to be nothing old about it. Sunspear had been a better name. It glistens in the sun. Oberyn and Fulvi were given a royal escort. Oberyn waved the servant away. He knew the way around his home despite being gone for a few years.

Princess Elia was the first to meet them. Oberyn gave his sister a hug. “You have grown more beautiful each time that I see you.”

“And you have acquired another child,” Elia pointed to the baby in Fulvi’s arms.

Oberyn grinned, “another niece for you.”

“Our mother would have preferred that you acquire a wife.” Elia walked over to Fulvi and smiled at the baby. “She is lovely. What’s her name?”

“Tyene,” Oberyn proudly declared.

Elia held out her arms. “May I please hold her?”

The princess was thin and frail looking. Yet, she had strong eyes. “Of course,” Fulvi agreed.

Elia cuddled her little niece in her arms. “I hope you and Arianne will become dear friends.”

“Arianne? Doran has a daughter?” Oberyn was happily surprised.

“Yes, you’re finally an uncle too.” Elia giggled. “Come on, everyone is waiting to see both of you.”

The ruling Princess of Dorne had been siting a couch next to her son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. Doran held his daughter in his arms. The Princess lifted her head up as Oberyn entered the room. “A maester’s life wasn’t for you?”

“They’re a dull decrypt lot.” Oberyn bowed to his mother. “I brought you six chains.”

“And a septa,” the Princess observed.

Oberyn retorted, “for my daughters.”

“How considerate,” the Princess sighed and shook her head slightly. “What’s your name, my dear?”

“Septa Fulvi, your grace,” she curtseyed. The Princess signaled for her to move forward.

Doran Martell’s wife, Mellario was unsure. “Are you truly a septa? Aren’t you his … paramour?” The word rolled off her tongue uncomfortably.

“It’s true, my lady.” Fulvi kept her voice pleasant and respectful. “I did break my vows. I do not regret my daughter. All children are gifts. I do regret and freely admit my mistake. A man can only gain repentance by fully admitting his error.” She showed her daughter to the Princess.

The Princess of Dorne touched her granddaughter’s face, “beautiful.”

“Are you his paramour?” Mellario repeated unconvinced.

“I was never that. We were…” Fulvi tried to determine how to describe it. “Is there a word for a short brief affair?”

“If there is, it’s a Dornish word.” Mellario gestured for Fulvi to sit by her.

Oberyn strolled over to his sister. “For someone who loathes our spicy food, she surely has a spicy tongue.”

“Perhaps,” Elia smirked as she whispered to him. “She doesn’t desire to be a cannibal.”

Mellario narrowed her eyes at them. “Are two conspiring again?”

“We brought you some fermented goat’s milk with honey.” Fulvi quickly interceded.

“That’s very thoughtful of the two of you,” Mellario stared straight at Oberyn. She didn’t believe for a moment that he was involved. She found her brother-in-law to be charming one day and vexing her another day.

“Children,” the Princess of Dorne muttered under her breath. While she glanced around at all her children, a servant came in and informed them that their meal was ready. Once they finished eating, Elia went and helped Fulvi settle in. The Princess of Dorne took this opportunity to speak with her sons alone. She allowed them to do most of the talking.

Doran initiated the conversation. “We received reports that Fulvi is well educated septa.”

“Yet, you have an issue with her.” Oberyn sat across from his brother.

“You mentioned that she shared a hobby of yours.” Doran tapped his fingers on his chair. “Please say it’s for horses or swordplay.”

“She is very knowledge about poisons.”

“Has she used this knowledge?” Doran bluntly asked him. Oberyn flashed him an evil grin. “How do you know that she won’t poison us? Won’t poison you?”

“Fulvi would never harm a child. She has expressed her desire for Tyene to grow up with family. She would kill to protect that.”

“Why do you say that?” Their mother spoke up.

“Because she already has …” Oberyn didn’t keep secrets from his family. They believed him and trusted him. Still, they kept a watchful eye on Fulvi.

The next morning, Fulvi was introduced to Oberyn’s daughter Nymeria. The little girl was about three years old. She ran around the palace like a wild stallion. The maidservants could hardly catch up to her or rein in the wild girl. Fulvi immediately began her instruction.

Mellario gradually came to befriend Fulvi. The septa was one of the few people, who could stand her Norvosi customs. Arianne’s wet nurse, Druselka groaned often about her customs. “Everything Lady Mellario does is on a precise time. Her meals, her prayers, her needlepoint, conversation and I suspect even her lovemaking must be done at certain time. I can’t get her to understand that this doesn’t work for a baby. She is annoyed anytime her daughter wakes her up at night to eat. She thinks I must be doing something wrong for the baby to cry at not the appointed time. I can’t get her to see reason. That’s how all babies behave. They don’t care for appointments.”

“Hmm, she respects order. So instead of explaining as an issue of time, you might try reasons that Arianne has a different time arrangement. Babies like sick ones need to consume small amounts of food more often. If they receive a large amount, they’ll become sick. If they don’t receive enough, they’ll starve.”

“That might be agreeable to the princess. How did you learn about treating sick ones?”

“My mother taught me.”

Druselka rubbed her chin. “Is your mother a healer?”

“No, she was … a woods witch.”

“Ah, the people from your homeland look down on those who follow the old ways.” She touched Fulvi’s hand. “Don’t worry. We, orphans of the Greenblood, continued to follow the old ways.”

“My mother doesn’t adhere to the old ways. My great uncle was an acolyte maester. He taught her. No one would seek her help unless she called herself a woods witch. They didn’t believe a woman could be taught like a maester.”

“Because they believe women aren’t equals. They don’t understand. Mother Rhoyne loves all her children equally.”

“I knew there was a reason that I preferred here more.”

The royal family didn’t spend all their time at Sunspear. They visited the Water Gardens often. Fulvi could see why they love the place. The Water Gardens were lovely. It was enjoyable watching children peacefully playing there. She adored the gardens and taking care of Tyene and Nymeria. Oberyn had briefly traveled back to Oldtown. He returned back with another daughter from a whore that he had slept with. Obara was older than the rest of his daughters. She had been a bitter little girl.

For Obara’s first dinner at Dorne, Mellario ordered the girl to wear a dress. Obara threw the silly dress on the floor. Mellario was equally stubborn as her. The captain of the guard Areo Hoteh stepped between them out of concern that the little girl would attack Lady Mellario.

“Obara’s attire is appropriate.” Fulvi gestured with her hands for them to calm down. “She is her father’s little warrior.”

Doran held his wife’s shoulder and glanced at his brother. “You have quite a few little warriors now.”

“Not little warriors,” Elia replied before her brother. “They’re his Sand Snakes. He is the Red Viper, of course.”

Oberyn chuckled. He adored the title that his sister thought up. “My Sand Snakes will be the fiercest warriors.” He caressed Obara’s face. “You’ll start your training in the morning.”

His daughter was thrilled. She happily sat next to her father at dinner. Obara hadn’t been as pleased to be next to her dress wearing sister Nymeria. Her opinion changed when she observed Fulvi and Nymeria’s secret game. First, they had to snatch a spoon or fork without getting spotted by someone. Then, they hid the object and unleashed it in a sneak attack. Fulvi created the game to help Nymeria behave during formal dinners. Though Nymeria pointing her spoon at Obara, this wasn’t what Fulvi had planned. Obara happily pulled out her own spoon eager to fight her little sister.

The Princess of Dorne put an end to that. “No sparring at dinner.”

“Yes, that is more for dessert,” Elia amended. Oberyn chuckled, which caused both of his daughters to laugh.

The following morning, Oberyn provided his daughters Nymeria and Obara formal combat instruction. Their training continued even when he went away. Oberyn had the master-at-arms and hired skilled fighter to train them. Fulvi knew he enjoyed learning. She was pleased to find that he liked teaching and arranged for his daughters to be educated.

Obara was thrilled to learn to fight. She hadn’t been as excited to learn to read and write. Nymeria was younger, so it was easier for her. Obara struggled and became frustrated. She lashed out at Fulvi and pointed her wooden spear at her. A guard went to protect Fulvi, but Fulvi held her hand up for him to stop.

“Killing a man, who makes your blood boil so hot that you can feel the heat on your skin is the sweetest thing.” The septa didn’t flinch. “If you kill a man for petty argument, in a drunken bout or a young child, it’s a sour taste that will never leave your tongue. Stones will kick inside your belly. I’ll teach, and you will learn how to read.”

The little girl withdrew her spear and sat back down. Fulvi read to all Oberyn’s daughters and their cousin Arianne the “Lives of the Four Kings” and “Ten Thousand Ships.” Nymeria loved reading about her name sake. Obara read out loud “History of the Rhoynish Wars.” Her father was very impressed with their progress.

One night, Obara snuck into Fulvi’s chambers and sat on her bed. She remained there quietly for a while. “My mother usually worked at night. She wouldn’t wake until the afternoon. I would play with the other children, while she slept. I once pretended to be a knight. A boy mocked me and said that I could never be a knight. I ran to my mother for comfort. She gave me none. She told me that I would be a whore like her when I grew up. She made it sound like I was …”

“Doom,” Fulvi finished. She touched Obara’s chin. “She’s wrong. Your blood is steel. You’ll be a fine warrior just like your father.” Obara smiled up at her. “Did I ever tell you about Jonquil Darke, who was the sworn shield of the good queen?”

“No,” Obara placed her head on her hand and leaned towards her. She listened to Fulvi’s story.

Children adored the heroes and admire them greatly. Fulvi came to realize one evening, who both Oberyn and Doran looked up to.

“King Aerys inquired again about Elia,” The Princess of Dorne commented. Her family ate their dinner in her royal bed chambers since she was ill and could hardly walk. She desired the company of her children. “He is seeking a betrothal for his son. I know it.”

Doran wasn’t convinced. “He has often changed his mind.”

“True,” the Princess of Dorne relunctly admitted. “The Hightowers, Lannisters, Arryns and Blackwoods are all plotting for their bride choice. Since Essos proved unsuccessful, he will have to seek a bride here for his son. If he does choose Elia, it will be a great honor for Dorne. Even if we are simply considered, it will mean that my brother will surely come here and visit us.”

“He hasn’t visited here in a while?” Fulvi had been curious about that. She heard about their oath and wondered how their family measured into the matter.

“He used to visit us once every two years.” The Princess of Dorne frowned. “Since the king had been kidnapped, he hasn’t been allowed to leave. We miss him greatly. I know the Daynes are upset too by this.”

“Your great uncle and Arthur Dayne are the best swordsmen in all the kingdoms.” Oberyn declared to his daughters.

Doran added proudly, “and the most honorable.”

The Princess of Dorne had been right. King Aerys decided on Princess Elia for his son Rhaegar. Ser Arthur Dayne and their uncle Lewyn Martell came to Dorne to escort Elia to King’s Landing. Oberyn looked like an excited young boy about to meet his hero. Fulvi held back a giggle.

Oberyn broke with tradition and went to hug his uncle. Elia gave him a hug as well. The normally reserved and proper Doran had gone over and hugged him too. Lewyn regarded his niece and nephews. “I want to hear all your stories. You have all grown so much. Where is your mother? I know she has been ill of late, but I still wish to hear all my sweet sister’s complaints about being old.”

“Uncle, mother is …” Doran had hoped the raven arrived before Lewyn had sailed for Dorne. He didn’t want to have tell him that the Princess of Doran was dead.

He didn’t have to say anything. Lewyn knew in that instant. Coryanne Sand stood next to Lewyn. She had been so quiet and unassuming. No one had really noticed her. She held his hand. Lewyn squeezed her hand and felt her loving comfort for him. “It’s alright.” Lewyn placed his other hand on Doran’s shoulder. He mustered up a smile to cover his sorrow. “May I please see all my great nieces? I heard that they’re all fierce beauties.”

Doran happily led his uncle to his four great nieces. He adored them all especially ticklish Arianne. Nymeria and Obara sparred with each other in front of him. Lewyn showed the girls some techniques to improve their fighting.

Mellario sat next to Coryanne, while he discussed with the girls. “Are you his paramour?”

Coryanne was startled by the question. She blushed, “yes, I am. I’m not used to mentioning it.” Mellario was puzzled by this since everyone in Dorne seemed open about their lovers unlike Norvos.

“The rest of Seven Kingdoms frown upon mistress and paramours.” Fulvi noticed Mellario’s expression. “Well, Ironborn might not, but they’re a bunch of mad men with their dozen salt wives.” Mellario’s eyes bulged out.

“So, you have to keep your relationship a secret?” Elia leaned towards her.

“Indeed,” Coryanne folded her hands onto her lap. “I work as a maid in the White Sword Tower.”

Fulvi rose and handed Tyene to Elia, “excuse me a moment.” She walked over to Lewyn. He had been tickling his great niece Arianne. “Will you please stroll in the garden with me? I have a deep matter that I wish to discuss with you.”

“Of course,” Lewyn walked alongside Fulvi. “You’re going to tell me to abandon my sinful relationship?”

“Oh no,” Fulvi dismissed that. “There are far worse things to contend with. Do you remember the story of Aemon the Dragon Knight, where he snuck into a tournament as a mystery knight?”

“I recall the tale fondly. Why do you mention it?”

“The whole kingdom heard about King Aerys’ oath to be faithful to his wife. They didn’t hear the sighs of relief from the whores. Some of them knew him as a passionate lover. Others knew him as ravenous beast who left them bruised and bloody.”

“How could you know that?!”

She didn’t answer. “Some princes are nothing like their fathers. Other princes are just sneakier. The Dragon Knight disobeyed his king because the king was going to humiliate his queen. He put the honor of the queen above a petty king’s desire. What I am asking if you will put your niece’s safety above the prince’s hurtful desire?”

“Always,” Lewyn said without hesitation. “Prince Rhaegar isn’t that kind of man.”

Princess Elia’s belongings were brought on board the ship. She gave all her family a hug goodbye except for her brother Oberyn, who was accompanying her to King’s Landing. The palace was quiet, and a bit sadden by their departure. The royal family retreated to the Water Gardens.

Tyene and Arianne were as close as sisters. To Fulvi’s distress, they were mischievous sisters sometimes. She had been trying to prevent them from chasing down poor Garin and pushing into a pool when she was summoned to see Prince Doran.

He was ruler of Dorne after his mother’s death. There were lords and ladies surrounding him in a large room facing one of the pools. Prince Doran gestured for her to sit on the opposite side of the table from him. “Have you ever played Cyvasse?” He pointed to the game on the table. Unlike his brother Oberyn who was cunning in battle, the prince had a talent for cunning words.

“No.” She played along. She knew that the game wasn’t the reason for her coming. It had been a disguise for something else.

He briefly explained the rule to her. Doran moved one of his pieces. “My brother is thinking of visiting the fighting pits in Essos.” He glanced around before giving her a pleasant smile. The true game wasn’t on the board. It was being played with words.

It was an obvious lie. Oberyn hadn’t traveled that far east. He had been fighting in the Disputed Lands. It must have had a hidden meaning. “Oberyn is probably going to fight in the pit.” Fulvi countered his move. “He mentioned how the girls will grow up to be the queen’s guard.”

“They might. They do have Oberyn’s blood in their veins.”

“Are you worried that they’re too wild?”

“They are wild like our sand steeds. We, Dornish, do adore our horses.” She guessed wrong. Prince Doran congratulated her, “you won. My brother said you were clever. I can see why he fancies you.”

She was frustrated at not determining his true motive. “He doesn’t. He respects me.” She decided to be direct instead. “Are you done playing? If you wish to ask me something, then ask.”

Prince Doran picked up his dragon piece. “How did you know?”

“Well,” Fulvi leaned back against the chair. “You, Areo and I should speak somewhere more private.”

Prince Doran immediately rose and summoned only Areo to follow them into a back room. He sat down.

“How much did you brother tell you about the black brothels?” Fulvi remained standing.

“He told me how you saved two girls from that vile place.”

“Then, he probably informed you about the one that I didn’t save. She was like a sister to me. You’ll be surprise what you’re capable of doing for family. I made alliances with thieves, smugglers, and whores. One of my alliances is with a prominent brothel owner, Lady Hunter. Your brother and mother met her in Oldtown. When I heard about Princess Elia’s betrothal to Prince Rhaegar. I inquired of her about information on the prince. Thankfully, she reported nothing negative about him. The king was a different matter. He savagely hurt some of the women in a brothel in King’s Landing.”

“How would this Lady Hunter know about a brothel in a different city?”

“How do you know about affairs in the Stepstones, Myr and Volantis? You do so for trade and alliances against a common enemy. Lady Hunter is clever enough to value this as well.”

“You discussed this with my uncle?”

“A little,” Fulvi sat down beside him. “I wanted to know if he would protect Princess Elia, if her dragon prince turns violent towards her.”

“There is not much that he can do.”

She heard the fear in the prince’s voice. “At least, he would send a raven to you. Your brother or I would learn of it. Even young healthy men can fall suddenly ill and die.”

It pleased Prince Doran to hear that she would protect his family especially as his family was continuing to grow. Princess Elia visited them with her baby girl. Prince Doran carefully let his daughter hold her baby cousin. Arianne smiled at the baby, but she seemed more excited to see her great uncle Lewyn.

“She is beautiful.” Mellario praised, “a perfect little princess.”

“The king doesn’t think so,” Elia frowned.

Ser Arthur Dayne remarked, “the king isn’t well.” He had accompanied Prince Rhaegar and Ser Lewyn to visit Dorne. Fulvi had wondered why Prince Rhaegar was so melancholy. He pretended to be happy for the sake of his wife.

“He was probably disappointed that you didn’t have a son.” Ser Lewyn tickled his great niece Arianne, “not that it matters.”

Elia looked around. “Where is Oberyn?”

“In Essos, I believe he is creating his own sellsword company.” Prince Doran informed her. “He should return home soon.”

Elia smirked, “should we expect another Sand Snake?”

“He did mention that he ‘board a ship with a gorgeous captain.’” Fulvi confirmed. They knew what that meant and giggled.

Elia touched Ashara Dayne’s arm. “Are you sure that you wish to come to court with me?”

“Of course,” Ashara had been Elia’s close friend since they were children. “True, Dragonstone is dark and dreary. We’ll bring some sun to it. Did you hear the news?” She addressed everyone. “There is to be a grand tournament at Harrenhal. Many houses will be attending. You should all come.”

Mellario felt awkward because she didn’t want to attend such a savage event. She didn’t know how to phrase it politely. She was thrilled when Fulvi responded for her. “I thank you for your invitation, but I must decline. Through, if I wish to see men fall off horse, I will simply visit a tavern.”

The palace was quiet once more as Elia’s party departed. The rest of the Martell ate dinner.

“I found Prince Rhaegar to be polite and charming.” Mellario commented.

Fulvi spun the food around her plate. “He is too distant with Elia.”

“Why do you say that?” Doran rose his eyebrow.

“I don’t know love since I’ve never been truly in love. However, my father loved my mother. Ser Lewyn loves Coryanne. So, I’ve seen people in love. I saw their connection and their closeness. Prince Rhaegar doesn’t have it with Elia.”

Mellario disagreed, “he is a musician. They’re all distant and lost in their music.”

“Perhaps.” Fulvi continued to worry. “Still, she isn’t his muse.”

As the tournament in Harrenhal had proven, she wasn’t. Oberyn was livid over the slight against his sister. “Prince Rhaegar crowned that Stark girl over Elia. Something ought to be done about it.”

“It’s not a death offence.” Prince Doran spoke in a calming tone, “but I am amendable to reasonable suggestions such as Prince Rhaegar being forcedly unhorsed a few times at the next tournament.”

“It’s not enough.”

Fulvi entered with his daughters and Arianne. “Indeed, the prince must eat a mud pie for the dishonor.”

“Three mud pies!” Obara chimed in.

Oberyn hoisted his eldest daughter up into his arms. “This is a splendid idea. Have you all been diligent in your studies?”

All his daughter told him their stories. It distracted him from his irritation at Prince Rhaegar. He stayed at Dorne for a few days before setting out to sea again. Oberyn claimed to be heading back to Essos. Fulvi hoped he was. Prince Doran assured her that Oberyn would respect Elia’s wishes.

It wasn’t Oberyn’s foolishness that set the kingdom ablaze. Prince Doran was seething as he summarized King Aerys’ letter, “Lord Robert Baratheon has declared war because Prince Rhaegar wooed Lyanna Stark. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale and Lord Eddard Stark have joined Lord Robert in rebellion. They have summoned their banners. They have been declared disloyal and are held as usurpers.” Prince Doran shook the letter in front of his counselors. “King Aerys has a lot of gall. After his son shamed our princess twice, King Aerys demands that we help him.”

Tyene and Arianne had been running around nearby as Fulvi overheard the conversation. Fulvi knew she shouldn’t interfere. However, something mentioned bothered her. She broke away from the girls for a moment. “Lord Eddard Stark? Shouldn’t it be Lord Rickard Stark?”

“He might have rebelled against his father and left to support his friend.” A counselor suggested.

Fulvi stood there uncomfortable. “Lord Eddard couldn’t have called his banners. I knew northern septas from White Harbor. They all said that Northers are as loyal as you Dornish.”

“His father might be ill.”

“And his brother?” the maester reminded them. “Lord Eddard is the second son.”

“The father and eldest son must be both ill.”

“More likely, they’re both dead. If King Aerys did the deed, it would be a better reason to rebel. How else did these rebels get the Vale’s backing? There is a rumor that the Riverlands are joining them. A simple broken betrothal wouldn’t be strong enough to gather such supporters. An unjust murder sounds like reasonable motive for people to take up arms.” Prince Doran asserted. “Have our people determine whether this is true or not.”

Fulvi snuck away to the girl. Though Prince Doran and his counselor desired to stay out of this conflict, they couldn’t abandon Princess Elia. The Dornish banners were summoned to the Targaryen cause. It irked Princess Doran that King Aerys made blunt threats against them to ensure their support. They did nothing to desire such treatment. They suffered greatly for their aid to the king. When news of Prince Rhaegar and more importantly his uncle’s death reached Sunspear, Prince Doran refused to eat for two days. Fulvi took care of Arianne and Prince Doran’s young son Quentyn, while Mellario consoled her husband. Quentyn had been very fussy and demanded his mother often. He sensed the tension in the palace. All the children sensed it. Obara and Nymeria handled the tense by focusing on their combat training.

Obara addressed Mellario as she came to retrieve her son. “When father arrives, I’m going to join him and fight in the war.”

“No talk of war or fighting,” Mellario shook her finger. “Come along Arianne and Quentyn.” They walked away.

Obara grabbed her spear tightly. Fulvi kneeled down and touched Obara’s shoulder. “She isn’t a warrior like you. She frets. You must protect her. You and your sisters are Sand Snakes. A snake is patient and waits to strike. Your goal should always be a deathblow. Listen to your father. He knows when to make his move.”

Lewyn Martell’s death shook the palace hard. Princess Elia’s death shattered its’ foundation. Prince Doran withdrew from everyone and secluded himself in his bed chambers for days. Oberyn’s ship docked at port. He handed his youngest daughter Sarella to Fulvi. He went to rally his men to fight the usurper.

Fulvi promptly told Mellario, who rushed to speak with her husband. Fulvi placed Sarella down with her half-sisters. She turned to Obara. “I need you to look after your sisters for a moment. These are dangerous time. I know you will be vigilant.”

“I’ll protect them.” Obara stood in a defensive poise.

“Good, I’ll be back soon.” Fulvi departed for the maester. She requested the ravens that flew to Oldtown. She wrote three messages. The maester attempted to read them, and she slapped his hand.

“All letters are to be read. It’s procedure.” He rubbed his sore hand.

“You’re not going to read them. You’re going to tie them to those birds and send them away. If you don’t,” Fulvi held up a knife and flung it into the table. “I’ll pin your hand onto the table.”

The maester shivered, “I’ll tell Prince Doran.”

“Go ahead after you send out the birds.”

Prince Doran was too busy handling his brother and his wife to deal with Fulvi. Oberyn wanted war. Mellario didn’t. She had accepted Lord Jon Arryn’s request to visit Dorne. Prince Doran got them to agree to wait for more information before proceeding. It made for some tense dinners as they waited for Lord Arryn.

Lord Arryn wisely brought with him the captive Dornish men and women from the capitol. Coryanne Sand and two ladies-in-waiting for the late Princess Elia walked along side him as they came towards the palace. The two ladies didn’t make it to the front of the procession and ran to their families once they caught sight of them. Lord Arryn didn’t hesitate. He continued walking forward. He bowed to Prince Doran. “The war is over. King Robert is a forgiving man. He wishes for peace throughout the Seven Kingdoms.”

“King Robert? How is he king of the Seven Kingdom now?” There was a hint of distain in Prince Doran’s voice.

Lord Arryn was prepared for this. “King Robert Baratheon is the closest living relative of the royal Targaryen line.”

“That’s because he slaughtered all the rest,” Oberyn sneered under his breath.

“As a sign of goodwill,” Lord Arryn signaled for his servant to step forward. The servant brought of a box towards them and opened it, “the bones of Prince Lewyn Martell.”

The unexpected news shocked Coryanne Sand. She fainted in despair. Oberyn swooped down and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

“The Dornish adore their princes and princesses.” Fulvi declared to the startled onlookers.

Prince Doran used it as an excuse. “You’ve had a long trip. You should rest before we have our official discussions.” Lord Arryn accepted his invitation.

The captive Dornish spread reports of their unjust imprisonment in King’s Landing. The ladies-in-waiting had been sentenced by King Aerys as whores and flogged. They confessed what Lord Arryn had wanted them to tell. It helped support Robert’s claim. That was the thing abut politics. Truth or the lies was only a concern if it supported someone’s agenda.

Like King Aerys’ one sided letter, Lord Arryn gave his own one-sided defense. “After King Aerys cruelly executed Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark, he ordered me to kill Robert and Eddard. They were innocent men and guests in my home. You can understand why I refused him.” Prince Doran didn’t answer. Lord Arryn continued. “Prince Lewyn and Prince Rhaegar both fought valiantly. Both sides fought honorably. We headed to King’s Landing to confront King Aerys. King Aerys refused to surrender and didn’t care if the whole city would burn down with him. We were forced to kill him.”

“It wasn’t you that did the deed.” The treasurer reputed. “The Lannisters betrayed him and killed him.”

“Lord Tywin Lannister struggled with his loyalty to the crown and the king’s obvious madness during the war. The entire court knew of his rapid mood changes.”

A counselor asked bluntly, “what of Princess Elia and her children?”

“As you know, the king placed his loyal Dornish people in the dungeon. The maesters believe in his madness that he had viewed Princess Elia and her children as enemies and had them killed.” It was a possible situation. There was no proof to contradict it. Deep in his bones, Prince Doran believed it was a lie. “We all mourn their deaths. With the many deaths and losses of the war, it’s important to strive for peace under King Robert’s rule.”

“What of Prince Viserys?” Oberyn rested his head on his hand.

“Queen Rhaella and her son fled with the Royal fleet. I have recently learnt that a storm has destroyed the fleet. Regrettably, there are no living members of the royal family left.” Lord Arryn emphasized. “There is no reason for further conflict.”

“You know King Robert well. Wasn’t he and Lord Eddard your wards?” Fulvi spoke in a friendly tone.

Lord Arryn was delighted to engage in casual conversation. “They were indeed.”

“They must be like sons to you, and brothers to each other.” Both Prince Doran and Oberyn were intrigued where she was heading to in this conversation.

“They are,” Lord Arryn grinned.

“Some brothers and sisters quarrel with each other. Did King Robert and Lord Eddard often quarrel?”

“No, they got along well.”

“If they didn’t, you would help them be peaceful.” Fulvi leaned forward, “but you couldn’t settle this recent dispute of King Robert and Lord Eddard in front of the Iron Throne. What was the honorable Lord Stark so upset about?”

This was too unexpected. Lord Arryn was desperately grasping for a proper response. “They were… they had been arguing over a minor military tactic.” He regretted saying even that vague statement. “They’re not quarreling anymore. They are united as all the other six kingdoms are.”

“That’s wonderful news. Yet, their argument still isn’t over. Is it?”

She trapped him in a corner. Lord Arryn decided to retreat. “It’s getting late. We’ll continue discussion in privately tomorrow, Prince Doran.”

“Of course,” Prince Doran watched everyone leave the room except for Fulvi and Oberyn. “What did you discover?”

“History repeats itself. After Aegon the Second’s murder, Lord Cregan Stark called for trials and executions of the assassins of Aegon despite having support the other side in the war. It seems Lord Eddard follows his ancestor’s strong code of honor.” Fulvi yanked out letters hidden in her book. “A red priest was in the Red Keep as Lord Tywin Lannister presented the dead bodies of Princess Elia and her children to Lord Robert.” She handed the letters to the prince. “Lord Eddard declared that Ser Jaime Lannister be sent to the Wall for King Aerys’ death. He also demanded that Ser Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch be executed for Princess Elia and her children’s deaths.”

“What did each man do?” Oberyn was plotting revenge.

Fulvi begrudgingly gave them the gory details. “According to a maester, Princess Elia was raped and murdered. Her son’s head was crashed. Her daughter was stabbed repeatedly. The red priest alleges that Amory Lorch killed her daughter, while Gregor did the rest. There is no doubt that Gregor ‘the Mountain’ as men call him killed your sister and nephew. Lady Hunter has banned him from her brothel. He has a dark reputation of raping girls and bashing men’s heads into walls.”

“He is Tywin’s bannerman?”

She confirmed it, “some men refer to him as Tywin’s loyal monster.”

“Lord Tywin must have ordered him to do the deed.” Oberyn concluded. “He has always hated that Elia had been chosen over his daughter.”

“Possibly,” Fulvi didn’t rule it out. “Though the Mountain is said to need little provocation to kill someone.”

“What of Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys? Do you know what happen to them?” Prince Doran glanced over the letters.

“Not yet,” Fulvi admitted. “I’m waiting on a message from a silent sister.”

“We should hold off making peace with Robert until we know.” Oberyn counseled his brother. 

“Regardless, if the queen or prince is alive or dead, we must accept this alliance. The defeat at the Trident has left our forces weak. It will take time to gather enough people to remove the usurper.” Prince Doran accepted King Robert’s offer of peace and swore a fake fealty to him. He was glad that he made this choice. The letter came after Lord Arryn sailed from Dorne. The queen had died. Prince Viserys and a newly born Targaryen baby were still alive. They had escaped the clutches of Robert.

Fulvi read the letter despairingly. “We still don’t know what this Willem Darry’s intent is for the royal children nor where he would hide them.”

“I know someone who might know.” Prince Doran recognized the name. Willem Darry had been the master-at-arms for the Red Keep. His brother had been a member of the Kingsguard. There was a chance that his uncle’s paramour might have known him.

Coryanne curtseyed to them. “Greetings, my prince.”

“Are you well?” Prince Doran could see the faints of scars around her wrists. Her deeper scars were concealed under her clothes.

“I’m fine.” It was a lie. She was racked with guilt over her failed attempt to save Princess Elia and her children.

“Do you know Willem Darry?”

“Oh, the master-at-arms, he was an abrupt man but a good one.” Coryanne’s smile began to waver. “Is something wrong?”

“No, we believe that he snuck Prince Viserys off to safety. We need to learn where Ser Willem would have taken him.” Prince Doran prompted, “perhaps somewhere in Essos.”

“The First Sword of Braavos,” Coryanne’s eyes lit up. “He took Ser Willem to see an eel fight. Ser Willem wished to visit him some day.”

“It’s a good lead. Speak of this to no one.” She silently agreed. “We’re going to the Water Gardens tomorrow. I wish you to accompany us.”

“I will come, my prince.”

“Please rest now.” Prince Doran departed.

Fulvi trailed behind him. “Will she be staying with us after her baby is born?”

“Coryanne will return home to House Santagar.” He twisted his head back. “Do you have spies in my palace?”

“The poor woman confessed her sins to me.”

“I hope you gave her comfort. She doesn’t deserve to be torment by guilt.” Prince Doran instantly thought of House Lannister. They deserved the agony of guilt. Their punishment would have to wait. Prince Doran went to his brother. Oberyn was naturally sparring with his two eldest daughters. Tyene had been reading to Arianne and her younger half-sister Sarella. “We’re heading back to the Water Gardens.” Prince Doran announced, “except for your father. Prince Oberyn is going on a short trip.”

The children were disappointed. Oberyn had been in eager expectation of this. The two brothers already discussed that Oberyn would be the secret mediator for Dorne. Oberyn had often visited Essos. No one would suspect him. With the matter of Prince Viserys, Prince Doran wanted as few people knowing as possible. The Targaryen prince was endangered from the usurper who craved his death. Oberyn found Willem in Braavos with the prince and infant princess. Plans for Prince Viserys to retake the Iron Throne one day looked hopeful.

Fulvi had been pleased with Oberyn. Once he returned from Essos, he gave his daughters his full attention. She had worried with the lost of his sister that he would become distant. He remained close to home. He took his daughters on trips throughout Dorne.

During one of these trips, Oberyn brought back a beautiful young woman named Ellaria Sand. Lady Mellario tolerated her presences until Oberyn announced Ellaria was his paramour.

“I can’t believe that he picked such a lewd woman.” Mellario complained to Fulvi as they watched the children play by the pools. “She has probably slept with half of Dorne.”

“Her past doesn’t matter.” Fulvi worked on her needlepoint. “She loves him faithfully now.”

“Why does he insist on making her his paramour? Though, I loath the whole idea of a paramour, I rather that he had chosen you as a paramour.”

“That’s very sweet. But we aren’t in love, paramours are picked out of love or lust as I know it. After Princess Elia’s death, neither your husband nor his brother will admit how much they mourn her. Ellaria has been a comfort to Oberyn.”

“He did named his newest daughter Elia in his sister’s honor.” Mellario partially conceded. “I still find this Ellaria Sand quite scandalous, and I abhorred her love goddess.”

“We should give people time to prove their true nature to us.” Fulvi counseled. “You might be surprised by her.”

Startling news came from Fulvi first. She gathered all the girls together. “I’m traveling back home to the Reach.”

“Why?” Obara grabbed Fulvi’s arm.

Nymeria gestured to Ellaria, who was standing at a distance from them. “Is it because of her?”

“My mother died.” Fulvi gently stroked Obara’s face. “Her town has no healer anymore. I’m going back to help them. You must remain here and protect your family. You’re all your father’s daughters. I expect you to continue your training and help your younger sisters with their training. Once Arianne becomes Princess of Dorne, you will be her honor guards. You will be greater than even the Kingsguard. I’ll miss you.” She hugged the girls. “I love you all and always will.”

As her ship sailed away from Dorne, she felt like she was leaving her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Arianne, her cousin Nymeria and her sworn shield Daemon Sand raced through King’s Landing to sneak onto a ship and escape to Dorne. Their destination was cut short. The queen’s men surrounded them. The soldiers pointed their swords at the three. “She is innocent.” Princess Arianne exclaimed. “She didn’t kill King Tommen.”  
> “It doesn’t matter.” Qyburn stepped forward. He signaled to the soldiers. They sheath their swords. “Go that way and take the second ship. Your passage has already been paid for.”  
> “I don’t understand.” Princess Arianne glanced around confused. “Why are you helping us?”  
> “Repaying an old debt.” The old man gestured to them. “You best be going. You don’t have much time.” They quickly fled from him as did the guard. Qyburn walked down the street to a cloak figure.  
> “Are they safe?”  
> “Indeed,” Qyburn confirmed. “The ship will take them to Dorne.”
> 
> A week later, the cloaked figure entered a brothel in King’s Landing. Gerold Dayne celebrated his appointment to the Kingsguard inside the brothel. He chose a prostitute called Marei.  
> “What do they call you?” Marie poured two drinks.  
> “Darkstar,” he sat on the bed.  
> “It sounds mysterious.” She handed him a drink.  
> Gerold refused, “I don’t drink wine.”  
> “Just this once,” she insisted. “You’re a Kingsguard.”  
> He grabbed Marei’s arm. “Why are you so nervous? Is the drink poison?”  
> “No, of course not.”  
> Gerold knocked the drink out of her hand. Marei scratched him. He slapped her. “How dare –“ His limbs began feeling heavy. “What’s …” He collapsed to the floor.  
> A cloak figure openeed the door. “It’s alright, child.” Marei promptly left the room. The figure removed her cloak.  
> “A septa,” Gerold’s voice was a whisper. He couldn’t raise it or his limbs any higher.  
> “It’s time to confess your sins.” The septa kneeled down to him. “You and the supposed Prince Aegon the Sixth went to visit the High Sparrow for support. For some reason, Prince Aegon commanded you to kill the High Sparrow. You framed Queen Cersei, who in turn tried to frame Lord Tyrell. Prince Aegon had another man push King Tommen out of a window to his death. Then, Nymeria Sand was blamed for the crime. It’s a clever scheme. Why would Prince Aegon marry Princess Arianne, when he could marry Princess Myrcella? Six Kingdoms are greater than one. With the queen’s death, Prince Aegon would gain the gratitude of Dorne.”  
> Gerold tried to get up or call for help. He couldn’t move. He was helpless as she took off his shirt.  
> “Now, I must confess. I didn’t care that you killed the power-hungry High Sparrow. As for Queen Cersei, she deserves her soon to be execution. You deserve a quick death for betraying Dorne.” She pulled down her hood to reveal gold hair. “Do I look familiar?”  
> “Ty… Ty…” Gerold struggled to speak.  
> “Yes, Tyene,” the septa took out a knife and place it against his chest. “You killed my daughter.” She cut out his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
